You can't escape
by Lightning Lockhart
Summary: ¿Qué harías si tu vida estuviese llena de dolor? ¿Intentarías conseguir la felicidad o vivirías con odio? Tal vez podrías tener una nueva oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Nueva historia que espero les guste. De momento no tendrá parejas sentimentales y si llega a haberlas no pondré a Lightning no con Hope ni con Snow ¬¬ De todas maneras espero lo disfruten ^^ Si quieren leer con la canción Pain de Three Days Grace and Apocaliptyca igual y sienten un poco más la historia O_o**

* * *

><p>Prólogo.<p>

Una sombra se mantiene oculta en una esquina. Ha perdido a su madre, a su padre y a su hermana. Ha perdido a su familia y con ella toda esperanza de salir adelante. Su cuerpo está temblando incontrolablemente en una mezcla de dolor y miedo. Quiere escapar, desaparecer en la oscuridad que acompaña al silencio aterrador. Su miedo puede sentirse en el ambiente junto con el fétido aroma de la sangre seca. Las lágrimas surcan su rostro una tras otra y tal vez ella ni siquiera se ha percatado. La puerta se abre y sus sollozos desaparecen. Sabe que la están buscando.

Es un hombre quién entra a su casa. Su rostro es apenas visible en la oscuridad. Lleva una larga capa negra y las botas militares lo hacen parecer más alto. Deja viajar la mirada por el interior de la sala más no puede ver a nadie así que sube las escaleras. Un par de minutos después el sonido de sus pasos llega nuevamente al diminuto ser que se esconde. Las luces son encendidas sin previo aviso, cierra los ojos para evitar deslumbrarse y en ese segundo el intruso se percata de su presencia. Sonríe con maldad. Ella quiere escapar, correr lo más rápido que pueda hasta perderse en un mundo desconocido pero no puede porque los ojos negros de ese hombre la vigilan atentamente. No tendrá oportunidad de siquiera llegar a la puerta. Él se arrodilla frente a ella invitándola a tomar su mano pero la niña se niega.

-La vida parece miserable ahora ¿no? – El hombre se sienta a su lado. La niña traga con dificultad, sus piernas han comenzado a doler en demasía pues lleva horas en la misma posición, sin embargo ese dolor no es suficiente para provocar que se mueva y jamás será suficiente para compararlo con el dolor de su alma. – Sé que así lo ves en este instante. – Aquella persona saca un cigarrillo, lo enciende y deja que el humo llene el silencio. – El mundo es un lugar cruel, lleno de dolor ya que muchas veces la felicidad no funciona, ¿sabes por qué no funciona? – Ella no contestó. – No puede funcionar algo que no existe. Todo lo que te rodea es un mundo de hipocresía, lleno de mentiras y falsas promesas que sólo te harán sufrir. Te llevan por un oscuro túnel pero al final no hay una luz sólo decepción. Este mundo no tiene nada que ofrecerte. – Ambos se quedan en silencio por minutos aunque a ella le parecen horas.

Ella tiene miedo aunque en ese instante el hombre ya no le parece tan malo, le teme más al mundo ya que después de todo está completamente sola. No pudo ver el rostro del asesino de su familia pero le tiene un profundo miedo.

-Eres una pobre diablo que irá a parar a un orfanato del que no saldrás hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad. Vivirás junto a las ratas, comerás una vez a la semana y tal vez, si tienes suerte, morirás ahí. No tendrás oportunidad de ser adoptada ya que todos buscan a los bebés. Cuando al fin seas liberada de ese horrible lugar te toparás con la más grande barrera que jamás hayas visto. La sociedad te impedirá unirte a ellos siempre serás señalada por los demás. No podrás conseguir un trabajo ya que tus estudios serán interrumpidos y terminarás pereciendo en la calle. – El cigarro se consume y la colilla es arrojada a la alfombra. – Nadie lamentará tu muerte porque en este instante a nadie le importas. – El hombre se levanta, sacude su ropa y camina hasta tomar el pomo de la puerta. – Suerte con eso. – Antes de marcharse espera un par de segundos pues sabe que la niña ha mordido el anzuelo. Abre la puerta y ahí sucede.

-Es… espera. – La niña camina con dificultad pues sus piernas siguen entumidas. Luego de un minuto entero llega frente al hombre quién le sonríe intentando tranquilizarla sin embargo tras ese gesto hay un remolino de maldad.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo? – Le ofrece la mano y ella la acepta esta vez. – Voy a mostrarte un mundo que serás capaz de entender. En él no habrá sufrimiento, si los demás no te aman no amarás a nadie. Te enseñaré a vivir sin amor ya que esa palabra es sinónimo de sufrimiento. – Ambos salen de la casa, la noche ha caído completamente. La calle está totalmente vacía y ni siquiera puede escucharse el canto de los grillos. – ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Antes de que la niña pueda contestar él ya está hablando de nuevo. – No importa será mejor empezar desde cero. Te enseñaré que vivir con odio es mejor que vivir con amor. A partir de ahora tu vida va a cambiar y puedo asegurarte que me lo agradecerás después. – Se suben a un hermoso auto deportivo negro que fácilmente se esconde en la oscuridad de la noche.

Ante la luz de una farola son visibles los cabellos rosas y los intensos ojos azules que han adquirido un nuevo brillo. Ahora la niña ve a ese hombre como su salvador, está ahí tomando su mano para enseñarle a sobrevivir a través del dolor. Con ese pensamiento no voltea atrás para ver como sus recuerdos se evaporan entre las llamas que consumen la totalidad de su casa. Ambos desaparecen en la oscuridad pues sólo así ella entenderá esa nueva vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer. Nos veremos pronto. Si les ha gustado el pequeño prólogo dejádme un RR. Cualquier duda o sugerencia será bien recibida.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Siento tardar tanto y siento que el capítulo sea tan corto pero me he bloqueado un poco, necesitaba tiempo para planear bien mis dos recientes historias.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo I.<p>

Ha habido un terrible accidente. Cuatro autos han perdido el control impactándose contra un vehículo más. Nadie ha salido herido excepto tú. Abres los ojos lentamente intentando acostumbrarte a la escasa luz de ese reducido espacio.

No sabes cuál es tu nombre ni por qué estás ahí. El impacto te ha causado un cuadro de amnesia aguda por lo que todos tus recuerdos se mantienen encerrados en lo más profundo de tu mente. Al parecer eres la única que puede hacer algo para recuperarlos. Te incorporas despacio, te es difícil respirar ya que es poco el oxígeno en ese sitio. Puedes percibir un aroma extraño, fuerte y un tanto nauseabundo. Gasolina, eso es lo que hueles. El líquido inflamable cubre gran parte del suelo. Sabes que estás dentro de una trampa mortal. Buscas apresuradamente una salida.

El vehículo en el que viajabas ha quedado de lado, la posición te permite levantarte y así lo haces. Dos puertas han quedado hacia arriba y esas son tus únicas alternativas viables de escape. La puerta trasera no se abre, al parecer algo la bloquea o tal vez haya sido el mismo golpe lo que la trabó. La puerta delantera está completamente deshecha sin que eso suponga algo bueno. El metal ha sido compactado por lo que tu única salida se reduce a la ventana de la puerta trasera. Te lleva varios minutos romper el cristal puesto que tu cuerpo se encuentra adolorido, tus músculos apenas ceden ante las órdenes que tu cerebro les envía. Utilizas las reservas de energía de tu cuerpo para salir y quedar parada encima del vehículo. Respiras un poco del aire fresco mientras te das un par de segundos para observar la catástrofe.

Ha sido un terrible accidente. Al menos es una calle poco transitada por lo que los automóviles son realmente escasos. Decides alejarte del peligro por lo que saltas hacia el pavimento sin embargo apenas tus pies tocan el cemento, te desvaneces pues tu cuerpo tiene graves heridas además de que estás agotada. Tus ojos se cierran mientras en la lejanía puedes escuchar la sirena de una ambulancia y el murmullo de los curiosos peatones.

Cuando vuelves a abrir los ojos lo único que puedes divisar es el techo blanco de una ambulancia sin embargo no sientes movimiento alguno por lo que comprendes que aún no te han movido. Te sientas lentamente en la camilla, cuando observas a tu alrededor te encuentras de frente con un par de ojos de color esmeralda. No haces ningún otro movimiento e incluso retienes la respiración por largos segundos hasta que un fuerte dolor cruza tu cabeza.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Llevas una mano a la parte posterior de tu cabeza y sientes como un líquido espeso empapa tus dedos. Sabes lo que es sin necesidad de verlo. Esa joven que está a tu lado se percata rápidamente de tu estado ya que la sangre es fácilmente perceptible entre tus cabellos de color rosa. No respondes a su pregunta, no te deja hacerlo pues ya está cubriendo la herida con una venda para evitar una hemorragia masiva. El dolor desaparece lentamente y entonces le agradeces con la mirada, gesto que ella corresponde con una sonrisa.

-Me alegra ver que has despertado. – Un paramédico llega a tu lado, se sorprende de ver el vendaje sin embargo no dice nada al respecto. Toma una carpeta donde pueda anotar tus datos y se prepara para, lo que crees que será, una larga serie de preguntas. No tienes demasiado ánimo en contestar pero no puedes escapar del protocolo. – Bien, ¿cuál es su nombre? – Te quedas callada un instante mientras buscas en tu memoria la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-Lightning. – Tu apellido no llega a tu mente, ni siquiera estás segura de que ese sea tu nombre real. Algo dentro de ti te obliga a creerlo. El paramédico anota rápidamente ese dato mientras tu observas algo en la distancia, hay algo en la escena que llama tu atención. En medio del accidente hay un pequeño incendio. Observas las llamas pues sabes que hay algo por lo que deberías preocuparte. Tu cuerpo reacciona violentamente, te levantas, frunces el entrecejo.

-Llamen a los bomberos. – El paramédico sonríe burlonamente. Te observa pero no tiene intención de tomar tus palabras en serio. Pierdes los estribos ante su actitud despreocupada así que lo tomas rudamente de la camisa y lo azotas contra una de las paredes de la ambulancia. – Uno de los tanques de gasolina de esos autos está roto y la gasolina está saliendo a borbotones. El pequeño incendio que ves ahí puede provocar una explosión y esta provocará una reacción en cadena que afectará varios metros a la redonda. – Los ojos del médico te observar con terror puro. – Tu trabajo es salvar vidas por lo que si no quieres que decenas de seres inocentes mueran es mejor que llames a los bomberos. – Sientes una tibia mano tocar tu brazo, te giras aún con enojo sin embargo la mirada verde te calma.

-¿Estás segura de eso? – Simplemente asientes con la cabeza. – Entonces aleja a todos del accidente, yo llamaré a los bomberos y te ayudaré a despejar el área. – Te regala una diminuta sonrisa antes de salir corriendo para cumplir con lo que te ha dicho. Sin entender el motivo una sonrisa se instala en tu rostro mientras sueltas al hombre.

Cinco minutos después el área se encuentra despejada, una barrera bordea a los cinco autos mientras el sonido de los bomberos puede escucharse en la lejanía. El fuego está incrementando su tamaño casi de forma vertiginosa y eres consciente de que no tardará demasiado en encontrarse al fin con el combustible. Por lo menos todos los civiles están a salvo o al menos eso crees hasta que ves a una niña de escasos cuatro años corriendo directo hacia los autos. No puedes moverte hasta que ves como la chica de ojos verdes que te vendó se acerca a la niña con la intención de salvarla sin embargo no es lo suficientemente fuerte para cargarla y la pequeña no puede correr porque se ha lastimado una pierna.

Dentro de ti sabes que estás haciendo lo correcto cuando corres cruzando la barrera. Tomas en brazos tanto a la niña como a la ojiverde, no te importa el dolor que invade tu cuerpo sólo sabes que ella te ayudó y ahora debes regresarle el favor. Cuando estás a punto de cruzar la barrera tus pies dejan de responder, las bajas lentamente.

-Apresúrense, pónganse en un lugar seguro yo iré en un segundo. – Ellas corren lo más rápido posible sin embargo tú sigues estática por eternos segundos. Luego de casi un minuto entero recuperas el control de tu cuerpo pero es demasiado tarde ya que tal como dijiste el combustible ha provocado una explosión y esta a su vez creó una reacción en cadena. El fuego no logra tocarte pero la ola expansiva te arroja inevitablemente contra la ambulancia. Puedes escuchar el grito de los presentes antes de que tus ojos se cierren nuevamente aunque esta vez eso signifique que una gran parte de tus recuerdos se vea envuelta en una gruesa esfera de amnesia.

No te interesa demasiado porque sabes que así será mejor, tal vez sea mejor olvidar tu vida entera.

* * *

><p><strong>utau-mizuki:<strong> Si, sé que este primer capítulo no tiene nada que ver con el prólogo sin embargo en el transcurso de la historia me encargaré de explicar a través de Flash Backs lo sucedido desde el momento de la muerte de su familia hasta el punto del accidente además de mostrar una relación amistosa y tal vez amorosa con otros personajes. Nuevamente gracias por leer.

**FPS player:** Espero que la historia sea de tu agrado. Gracias por leer.

* * *

><p><strong>Si les ha gustado dejadme RR. Nos veremos pronto.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola aquí ando trayendo nuevo capítulo espero les guste.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo II.<p>

Te sientes flotando en el agua, más precisamente en el mar. Casi puedes sentir el aroma salado invadiendo tus sentidos mientras las olas meces suavemente tu cuerpo ayudándote a mantenerte en la superficie. La paz se adueña inevitablemente de tu cuerpo, quisieras permanecer así por siempre sin embargo aquella relajante sensación desaparece mientras escuchas un murmullo. Las voces son tan lejanas, tan suaves que apenas puedes distinguir las palabras. Parece una conversación pero no puedes identificar nada ella puesto que sigues en un profundo letargo.

Con el paso de los segundos eres más consciente de tu alrededor, estás lo suficientemente consciente para identificar que no estás en el mar sino en una superficie sólida, probablemente una cama pero no recuerdas cómo llegaste ahí.

-¡No voy a dejarla sola! Ella salvó mi vida, esperaba que al menos pudieras comprenderlo. – Te sorprende reconocer esa voz, sabes que la has escuchado anteriormente sin embargo no puedes identificar a quién pertenece.

-No te estoy pidiendo que la abandones, simplemente quiero que averigües si tiene familia o alguna persona que la conozca. Ellos también tienen derecho a estar a su lado. – Familia, esa palabra se te hace tan desconocida y lejana. Abres los ojos despacio intentando acostumbrarte a la potente luz que te rodea. Lo primero que observas es el techo blanco de algún lugar, lamentas regresar al mundo real puesto que con él todo el dolor regresa a tu cuerpo.

-Está bien, buscaré a alguien que la conozca sin embargo si no tiene a nadie vendrá a vivir con nosotras. – Esa voz no deja otra opción por la firmeza con que cada palabra es pronunciada. Suspiras inaudiblemente.

-Está bien Vanille. Acepto tus condiciones. – Te incorporas en el momento en que un doctor entra a la habitación. Observas a tu alrededor y todas las piezas encajan, o al menos la mayoría, estás en un hospital pero aún necesitas descubrir el motivo de tu estancia en ese sitio. Por lo que escuchaste tal vez salvaste la vida de alguien. Siguiendo ese camino recorres con la mirada a las tres personas que están en la misma habitación. Primero está el doctor quién se muestra tranquilo, parece joven y lleva un par de gafas delgadas que son sólo para leer.

-Me alegra ver que ha despertado señorita Lightning. – No sabes que se refiere a ti por lo que sigues observando a la persona a su lado. Una mujer alta de cabello largo negro un poco salvaje. Sus ojos son verdes y ese color te produce un escalofrío. En tercer lugar está otra mujer aunque parece más joven que su compañera, lleva el rojo casi anaranjado cabello en dos coletas y su mirada es igualmente verde sin embargo hay algo diferente entre ambos pares de ojos. El primero simplemente te causó un escalofrío pero el de la niña te hace voltear directamente a otro sitio. - ¿Señorita Lightning? – Regresas la vista al doctor para darte cuenta de que efectivamente se dirige a ti.

-¿Sí? – Tu mente sigue pensando en las dos mujeres pues te ha sorprendido no reconocer a ninguna. Te esfuerzas por recordar algo sin embargo lo más antiguo que tienes es el recuerdo de aquella hermosa sensación de flotar.

-¿Puede decirme el por qué está en éste hospital? – Vuelves a intentarlo pero obtienes el mismo resultado. No tienes nada anterior a esa sensación, nada anterior a las lámparas del techo del hospital así que niegas con la cabeza. – Ya veo, entonces dígame ¿cuál es su apellido? – Gracias al doctor sabes que tu nombre es Lightning pero no reconoces nada, ni el hospital, ni al doctor, ni a las dos mujeres. En ese instante no te conoces ni siquiera a ti misma.

-No lo recuerdo. – Tus palabras salen apenas en un susurro. Frunces el entrecejo molesta contigo misma.

-Es algo normal, no debe preocuparse. – Observas gélidamente al doctor y ese gesto lo obliga a explicarse mejor. Deja de apuntar en la carpeta que tiene entre manos, se aclara la garganta y camina nerviosamente de un lugar a otro antes de detenerse para decirte algo que aparentemente es grave. – Usted ha estado involucrada en un accidente automovilístico, después en una explosión por lo que ha sufrido varias contusiones en la cabeza lo que encerrado todos sus recuerdos en un cuadro de amnesia. – Intentas creer que todo es verdad pero no puedes. – Tal vez no sea nada grave, puede que sus recuerdos estén ahí mañana sin embargo existe otra posibilidad. No me alegra decírselo pero tal vez no pueda recordar absolutamente nada de su vida pasada. – Él se queda esperando una reacción violenta que nunca llega. – Por ahora estamos buscando a algún familiar que pueda ayudarle en el duro proceso. – Dejas de percibir las palabras para sumirte en una profunda nube de pensamientos sin sentido. Odias no saber quién eres.

Te quedas en silencio por largos minutos hasta que sientes una mano tomar la tuya.

-Gracias por salvar mi vida. – Volteas ante el contacto encontrándote de frente con ese par de ojos verdes que no sólo te intimidan sino que te producen verdadero terror. – No tengo cómo agradecértelo Lightning – san. – Levantas una ceja ante el título de respeto que esa joven le agrega a tu nombre. – Todo va a estar bien, lo prometo. – La observas una vez más intentando identificar algo en su apariencia que sea sinónimo de peligro pero la verdad es que ella simplemente parece una niña inocente. Intentas relajarte pero tu cuerpo no quiere obedecer.

-Dime, ¿es cierto que estuve en un accidente? – Tu voz sale queda, cada palabra rasga tu garganta. Necesitas agua.

-Es verdad, saliste de un auto sorprendiendo a todos. Creíamos que los autos estaban vacíos pues no parecía haber nadie sin embargo cuando tus pies tocaron el suelo simplemente te desvaneciste. – La pelirroja parece saber lo que necesitas pues mientras te cuenta la historia ha servido un poco de agua en un vaso. – Poco después llegó la ambulancia pero antes de que pudiese traerte al hospital reaccionaste. Estabas sangrando por lo que te hice un pequeño vendaje. – Te ofrece el vaso pero tu cuerpo está agotado por lo que no puedes moverte demasiado. Ella comprende y con una sonrisa lleva el recipiente a tus labios ayudándote a beber. Te sientes realmente inútil.

-Gracias. – No puedes verla a la cara mientras pronuncias esa palabra ya que la vergüenza se ha hecho presente. La ojiverde suelta una pequeña risita mientras regresa el vaso a su lugar.

-De nada. – Después de eso regresa a tu lado para continuar con la historia.- Estando en la ambulancia casi matas al paramédico pues él no quería llamar a los bomberos. En un momento creí que exagerabas sin embargo cuando diste tus motivos comprendí el gran peligro que corrían todos así que tú y yo comenzamos a despejar el área. Poco después llegó la policía y los medios de comunicación así que todo salió en televisión. Cuando faltaban pocos segundos para la explosión yo estaba demasiado cerca de los autos porque estaba intentando ayudar a una niña pero no soy lo suficientemente fuerte e iba a morir. Ahí es dónde entras tú. – Te sonríe pero no correspondes el gesto, a ella parece no importarle. – Aún sabiendo del inminente peligro corriste hasta nosotras, nos tomaste en brazos y nos alejaste de ahí rápidamente, te detuviste algunos metros antes de llegar a un lugar seguro. Debí saber que algo andaba mal.

-Y ahí sucedió la explosión. – Ahora es ella quién desvía la mirada, no te teme pero se siente sumamente arrepentida. Respiras profundamente dejando que el aire llene tus pulmones para después dejarlo salir lentamente.

-En verdad lo lamento, simplemente quería salvar a esa niña. – De un momento a otro está al borde de las lágrimas. Te sorprende el grado en el que puede llegar a preocuparse por una persona a la que apenas conoce.

-No te preocupes, puedo entenderlo. – Te sorprendes de tus propias palabras pero lo haces más de tus acciones ya que de forma inconsciente le has regalado una sonrisa que desaparece cuando el pomo de la puerta gira y ésta se abre.

-Lamento interrumpir. – La mujer de cabello negro se introduce en tu habitación, no te habías percatado de su ausencia.

-No has interrumpido nada Fang. – Comprendes que ese es el nombre de la mayor quién no parece demasiado feliz ante esa respuesta. Esa mujer tiene un aura que te intriga aunque no sabes muy bien en qué sentido.

-El doctor me ha indicado que te trajera tus cosas, quizá así puedas recordar parte de tu vida. – Asientes ligeramente con la cabeza mientras tomas los objetos. No son muchos, sólo parte de tu ropa y un pequeño bolso rojo. Tomas lentamente cada prenda de ropa y la observas por largos segundos. Te preguntas qué clase de persona puedes ser, a qué puedes dedicarte utilizando un atuendo tan diminuto. La verdad no quieres ni saberlo. Lo siguiente es averiguar que contiene aquel bolso, tal vez pueda contener una parte importante de tu vida.

Tus dedos tiemblan cuando corres el cierre para revelar el contenido. En primera instancia te decepciona ver que sólo contiene un trozo de papel sin embargo un minuto después comprendes que es una fotografía. La tomas observando los rostros de las cuatro personas que se han quedado por siempre en ese momento. Tragas con dificultad pues aunque no recuerdas sus nombres sabes perfectamente quiénes son. Aquella palabra que te suena tan extraña, tan lejana, eso son. Son tu familia, sonríes débilmente mientras una lágrima se desliza por tu rostro.

-Serah. – En la foto puedes observar a un bebé que mira a la cámara mientras su hermana mayor la sostiene. Te reconoces como esa persona. No entiendes el motivo del dolor que invade tu cuerpo. Un dolor más allá de lo físico.

-¿Quién es Serah? – La voz de Fang llega a tus oídos y aunque no la observas contestas en un susurro.

-Mi hermana.

* * *

><p><strong>utau-mizuki: <strong>Lo único que puedo decir respecto a este historia es que será muy cruel para Light, cuando pierde a sus padres es simplemente Claire pero la serie de hechos a los que se enfrenta son tan despiadados que tendrá que convertirse en alguien mucho más fuerte, Lightning, al perder la memoria regresa a su estado inicial ahora la duda que queda es si volverá a convertirse en alguien que no puede proteger, en alguien que no necesita amor. Gracias por el apoyo nos leeremos pronto. ^^

**The Brightness of an Angel: **Espero que la historia te vaya gustando aunque algo me dice que igualmente vas a odiarme con el paso de los capítulos U_U igualmente si quieres ponerle un precio a mi cabeza creo que podré entenderlo. xD Me alegra tenerte de vuelta y espero te haya gustado el capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Si les ha gustado dejad un RR.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Bien pues aquí está el otro capítulo. Espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo III.<p>

-¿Quién es Serah? – Sigues observando la fotografía, sabes quién es y cuál es la relación que tiene contigo sin embargo ningún recuerdo llega a tu mente, ninguna conversación reveladora, ningún momento que te diga algo más sobre ti misma. De pronto el habla se va, las palabras se niegan a salir de tu garganta y tu boca se ha secado nuevamente.

-Ella es… mi hermana. – Tu voz apenas es audible sin embargo ambas mujeres consiguen escucharte. No te importa sentir sus miradas, te concentras en esa imagen, recorres los rostros de tu familia una y otra vez sin embargo sigues deteniéndote en la pequeña Serah, al fin te atreves a levantar la vista. Tus dos compañeras se mantienen en silencio, suspiras mientras guardas la foto en el mismo lugar en donde la encontraste, no sabes cómo reaccionar ante la información recibida. Sabes que no podrás encontrarla ya que no recuerdas tu apellido y por ende tampoco el suyo.

-Supongo que puedo buscarla. – En los ojos de la pelirroja hay una sombra de tristeza. Te intriga su actitud pero un segundo después la sonrisa regresa a su rostro y sale de la habitación dando pequeños saltos. – Te prometo que voy a encontrarla. – Su actitud infantil te provoca emociones encontradas por lo que no sabes si reírte o rodar los ojos.

-¿Siempre es igual? – Por primera vez te atreves a dirigirle la palabra a la pelinegra quién sonríe de medio lado.

-No, sólo cuando está emocionada. – Levantas una ceja mientras formulas en tu mente una nueva pregunta.

-¿Por qué le emociona buscar a mi hermana? Sólo soy una desconocida. – Ella se encoge de hombros por un par de segundos, en su rostro puedes leer que se ha preguntado lo mismo un par de veces anteriormente.

-Supongo que quiere ayudarte. – Su respuesta no aclara tus dudas por lo que una vez más formulas una pregunta.

-¿Por qué? – La morena suspira mientras observa directamente tus ojos. Tragas con dificultad al tener que afrontar el color verde de sus ojos sin embargo es la mirada de la pelirroja la que no puedes soportar.

-Salvaste su vida después de todo por lo que es obvio que quiera hacer algo por ti. – Tal vez tenga razón por lo que decides mantenerte en silencio mientras regresas a inspeccionar el bolso rojo que aún tienes en tus manos. Abres cada uno de los bolsillos y en uno de ellos encuentras un rectángulo de plástico. Una tarjeta de crédito, te sorprende encontrar algo como eso así que vuelves a ponerlo en su lugar. Observas la habitación pero el cansancio lentamente te hace su presa, tu cuerpo está resintiendo los eventos de las horas pasadas incluso aunque no los recuerdes.

-Por cierto mi nombre es Fang, Oerba Yung Fang. – Asientes para después presentarte a ti misma.

-Lightning, por ahora sólo Lightning. – Por primera vez te regala una sonrisa sincera. Escuchas pasos en el corredor que lentamente se acercan a tu puerta. Un minuto después la ojiverde ha regresado con la cabeza gacha.

-Ellos dicen que no pueden hacer nada si no tenemos un apellido. – Ese resultado era de esperarse pero la niña parece sumamente decepcionada de su fallido intento de ayudarte. Hay algo en esa niña que te intriga profundamente, algo más allá del miedo que te producen sus ojos, más allá del fuego que te recuerda su cabello, tal vez sea su rostro, o simplemente hace mucho tiempo que no veías a alguien tan inocente. No lo sabes, no identificas el por qué de tu sentir pero tampoco quieres descubrirlo, al menos no es ese preciso instante. Fang posa una mano sobre su hombro.

-No te preocupes, yo acepté tus condiciones así que la llevaremos a casa hasta que pueda recordar su apellido, entonces podremos buscar a su familia. – No te gusta que hablen de ti como si no estuvieras en ese mismo lugar. Tardas unos segundos en procesar la totalidad de la información y entonces observas a ambas mujeres.

-No es necesario, puedo valerme por mí misma. – La pelirroja te observa seriamente,, se acerca a tu cama y entonces extiende un dedo amenazadoramente hacia ti. Se aproxima muy lentamente haciendo que la incomodidad regrese.

-No lo creo, apenas recuerdas tu nombre. ¿A dónde irás cuando salgas de aquí? No es segura andar de noche por ahí y menos cuando tu cuerpo está tan debilitado. Vendrás con nosotras así que no intentes protestar porque nada de lo que digas cambiará ese hecho. – Sabías de antemano que estabas entrando a una guerra ya perdida. No te convence del todo ir a una casa ajena sin embargo aparentemente no tienes otra opción. Finalmente asientes ligeramente.

Mientras ambas mujeres conversan tu cuerpo finalmente cede ante el cansancio siendo tu última visión el anaranjado cabello de la menor. Te pierdes en un sueño que de un momento a otro se convierte en recuerdo.

Tus ojos están cerrados, quieres abrirlos pero no puedes. Quieres gritar, lo haces con toda tu fuerza sin embargo nadie te escucha, sientes las lágrimas surcar tu rostro aunque pocas veces hayas llorado. Sientes el olor de la gasolina, sabes del peligro inminente pero no puedes moverte de hecho ni siquiera puedes respirar correctamente. No estás muerta, puedes sentir dolor en todo tu cuerpo, es ese mismo dolor lo que nulifica tus movimientos. Sientes una fría corriente de aire. Con el gélido viento rozando tu rostro abres los ojos encontrándote con el techo de la ambulancia.

A lo lejos puedes observar el fuego consumiendo cinco autos, consumiendo una casa, consumiendo tu vida. El aroma del combustible se hace más intenso, penetra tus sentidos haciendo que tu cabeza casi explote, que tus ojos ardan, que tus oídos dejen de percibir los gritos de terror. Entonces el ambiente se vuelve aire fétido, huele a sangre, a humo de tabaco, alcohol y miedo. Sangre, dolor y sufrimiento. De eso se manchan tus recuerdos, de eso se mancha el rostro de tu hermana, de tus padres, mientras el tuyo se conserva inexpresivo. Tu hogar manchado con la sangre de un futuro sin amor, de una vida donde sentir dolor no es suficiente, necesitas más siempre más.

Sigues sin recordar tu apellido mientras todas esas imágenes corren velozmente por tu mente, torturándote, castigándote, llevándote a la agonía. No lo recuerdas aún pero sabes que no podrás encontrar a tu hermana.

Su rostro infantil aparece en la distancia, corres intentando alcanzarla, corres hasta que la fuerza te abandona, gritas su nombre una y otra vez mientras ella extiende un brazo en tu dirección. Intentas tomar su mano, llevarla junto a ti pero jamás logras hacerlo, sabes perfectamente que nunca lo harás. De pronto todo desaparece en una blanca luz.

Ese sueño es bizarro, confuso. No es un solo recuerdo, son varios unidos de una forma indescifrable en ese momento. Sigues envuelta en esa luz mientras de tus labios sigue saliendo el nombre de tu hermana pequeña. Quieres encontrarla pero decenas de hombres se interponen en tu camino llevándote nuevamente a la dolorosa realidad.

-¡Serah! – Cierras los ojos un momento y al abrirlos te encuentras nuevamente ahí, en una habitación de hospital, con el cabello revuelto y la frente empapada en sudor. Sabes que no ha sido del todo un sueño, es la realidad, tu realidad.

* * *

><p><strong>utau-mizuki: <strong> Créeme que seré muy cruel con ella para "beneficio" de la historia o al menos eso me gusta pensar. Si ya nació un sentimiento por parte de Lightning, terror xD ahora la pregunta es ¿por qué? Las tres vivirán juntas ya veremos que nace de esa convivencia. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mis historias.

**The Brightness of An Angel:** Pienso que me vas a odiar porque conozco mis historias xD y sé que igual te gustan al mismo tiempo que me odias O_o ya se que ahora no tiene sentido pero ya veremos si de pronto apareces corriendo con un hacha en manos dispuesta a cortar mi cabeza. T_T Cuídate linda y espero actualizar más rápido.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Capítulo extremadamente corto y confuso? Lo sé pero prometo que en el siguiente las cosas mejorarán, de todas formas dejádme saber lo que piensan en un RR. Nos leeremos pronto.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Bienvenidos a esta nueva entrega.**

**Esto va dedicado también a The Brightness of An Angel, esta es la otra parte de tu regalo que también es una doble actualización. Así que Feliz Cumpleaños y espero la disfrutes.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo IV.<p>

Respiras agitadamente, tus pupilas están dilatadas, tu rostro tiene rastros de las lágrimas que has derramado durante tu sueño. Vanille se acerca rápidamente para tomar tu mano, tus ojos encuentran su mirada por un instante que resulta suficiente para invadirte nuevamente con esa sensación de temor. Quiere tocarte sin embargo algo te hace reaccionar de forma extraña y evitas el contacto. La observas como si fuera otra persona, alguien que vive en tus recuerdos, alguien que te lastimó de una forma demasiado cruel que no quieres siquiera recordarlo.

Intentas relajarte, volver completamente a ese instante dónde estás viviendo, observas los ojos verdes de la pelirroja, en sus orbes puedes notar confusión, casi tanta como la que ella nota en tus ojos azules. Logras controlar la sensación de terror, al menos por un instante. Tomas la mano de la pelirroja en parte para disculparte y en parte para aferrarte a la realidad. Ella te sonríe comprendiendo tu disculpa silenciosa, su cálido contacto te hace sentir bien.

-¿Te encuentras bien Lightning? – La voz de Fang llama tu atención, la observas por largos segundos intentando descifrar la expresión de su rostro, es una mezcla de preocupación y confusión. Asientes con la cabeza para luego sentir como las manos de la niña que tienes enfrente se deslizan por tu rostro limpiando todas las lágrimas que hay en él.

Quisieras regresar a casa, a tu hogar, te desespera tanto sentirte sola. Ahora tienes a Fang y Vanille sin embargo no las conoces. Quisieras verte rodeada de la gente a la que amas, de la gente que realmente te ama aunque posiblemente no exista nadie en este universo que te quiera. Lo que te mostró tu sueño no fue para nada alentador, te robó las pocas esperanzas que tenías de encontrar a tu familia. Es increíble la facilidad con la que te sumes en tus propios pensamientos. Es el doctor quién rompe tu nube cuando entra en tu habitación.

No notaste el momento exacto en el que entró pero su voz ha sido la causante de traerte a la realidad. Está conversando con Fang, aparentemente tus heridas no han sido tan graves a pesar de la contusión que has sufrido. Te ha dado el alta siempre y cuando te mantengas en constante vigilancia. Ante cualquier dolor por diminuto que sea debes recurrir a urgencias para evitar problemas más serios que puedan comprometer gravemente tu vida.

No dices nada mientras esa conversación se lleva a cabo, de todas maneras no podrás hacer mucho al respecto. No es de tu total agrado vivir con personas a las que has visto por primera vez un par de horas atrás sin embargo tienes que hacerlo hasta que algunos recuerdos regresen a tu memoria. Necesitas algunos datos adicionales para vivir por tu cuenta como por ejemplo el número que te dará acceso a la tarjeta de crédito que encontraste anteriormente.

No eres muy consciente de la hora, crees que es algo tarde para salir del hospital, algo peligroso sin embargo lo que creíste fueron minutos de un extraño sueño en realidad fueron horas. Ese sueño con todo y nada de sentido duró toda la noche aunque a ti te parecieran escasos minutos. El sol ha salido completamente aunque apenas sean las nueve de la mañana. El doctor sale luego de tomar tu pulso y tu temperatura. Ambas se encuentran normales.

Ambas mujeres salen unos minutos de tu habitación para terminar con los trámites y el papeleo. Utilizas ese tiempo para vestirte, meditas unos segundos cómo se verá el diminuto atuendo en tu cuerpo, lo dudas un minuto pero no tienes ningún otro objeto que pueda cubrir tu cuerpo casi completamente desnudo por lo que al final comienzas a vestirte. Prenda a prenda tu cuerpo va quedando oculto, el resultado final te sorprende ya que a pesar del reducido tamaño no luces como lo que creías que eras. El único objeto que te falta por ponerte es el estuche de algún objeto desconocido, incluso has sabido atar el pequeño bolso rojo acomodando cada una de las correas alrededor de tu muslo.

Tomas aquel objeto donde debería haber algo más, se te hace extrañamente conocido, te esfuerzas una y otra vez intentando descifrar que es lo que debe guardarse en esa funda, de pronto una escena llega a tu memoria.

Flash Back.

Lightning camina con una cruel sonrisa adornando sus labios, en la mano derecha lleva un arma que sabe utilizar a la perfección. Lo ha demostrado al entretenerse con los integrantes de una familia y sólo queda un miembro con vida. Afortunadamente ahí sólo vivían hombres lo que reducía considerablemente el remordimiento que sus actos pudiesen causar después. Dentro de ella día a día el odio hacia los hombres crecía sin que se diera cuenta del todo.

El padre retrocede arrastrándose por el suelo sin despegar en ningún momento la mirada aterrorizada de la tez pálida de aquella persona que sigue cada uno de sus movimientos. Las piernas del hombre ya están llenas de sangre, cortes e incluso un par de fracturas que le impiden caminar y le causan un terrible dolor al moverse aunque sea lentamente.

-Ya… ya te he dicho todo lo que sé. – Las palabras salen atropelladas unas contra otras pero siguen siendo entendibles. La pelirrosa no reacciona ante la voz del hombre, deja que sea el hombre que tiene detrás quién lleve la conversación.

-Eso parece. – La voz se escucha sin emoción, la información necesaria ha sido obtenida. – Lightning. – El tono cambia cuando su nombre es pronunciado lo que significa que es hora de terminar con el trabajo. Ella levanta el arma con ambas manos y deja caer un único y sordo golpe. La espada se limpia con un elegante movimiento retirando la sangre que hay en ella para después ser convertida en algo más parecido a un arma que se guarda en un objeto de color negro.

Fin Flash Back.

Sueltas el objeto atemorizada de tus propios recuerdos. Te niegas completamente a creer en esas imágenes a pesar de que son tan reales y vívidas. Quieres creer que estás confundida, a decir verdad crees en tu propia mentira. Niegas con la cabeza un par de veces como si con eso lograras borrar o alejar todos los pensamientos que te llevan a la misma conclusión que tus recuerdos. No tienes derecho a una nueva oportunidad si lo que viste es lo que realmente eres.

-Light – san, creo que se te ha caído esto. – Vanille está frente a ti extendiéndote ese objeto que no quieres tomar, está vacío y eso te motiva a creer que tal vez así eres tú. Sólo un caparazón sin alma, un cuerpo vacío. La pelirroja mueve una mano frente a tu rostro para sacarte de tus pensamientos… otra vez. Al parecer necesitarás ayuda constante para permanecer en la realidad. Quizá puedas tomar una oportunidad que no mereces, tal vez puedas empezar de nuevo.

Ahora eres como ese estuche, oscuro y vacío. Tal vez puedas arrojar un poco de luz en su interior o simplemente llenarlo con algo muy diferente a lo que tenía en un principio. Quizá sea mejor no esforzarse en recordar si tus memorias están tan manchadas de sangre como crees. Frente a ti tienes un rostro sonriente, una mirada alegre, una niña tan llena de vida y a un lado tienes a una mujer tan fuerte y segura pero has visto, has sentido tu cuerpo mismo. Todos tus músculos están perfectamente definidos aunque no llegan a apreciarse como los de un hombre. Tu abdomen es plano, firme y tienes una perforación en el ombligo que no recuerdas haberte hecho, claro, no recuerdas nada.

A pesar de la amnesia que te envuelve sabes que en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, ninguna de las dos mujeres sería rival para ti. Ni siquiera las dos juntas podrían compararse con tu fuerza. No conoces tu velocidad ni recuerdas tus habilidades pero no quieres herir a las personas que en este momento te están ofreciendo su ayuda.

Tienes que empezar todo de nuevo, recordar cómo vivir y andar por el buen camino. No quieres indagar en tu pasado, ni siquiera quieres recordar a tu hermana pues temes encontrar una verdad que sea imposible de soportar. Temes saber si fueron tus propias manos las que acabaron con su vida. No quieres volver a dormir o soñar ya que eso probablemente sólo te conduzca al dolor. Esperas que esas dos mujeres que has conocido sean los ángeles que te lleven al cielo.

-Gracias. – Tomas el objeto pero no quieres agregarlo a tu atuendo pues sientes que al hacerlo ese pequeño recuerdo seguirá siendo verdadero. Vanille te toma de la mano conduciéndote lentamente fuera de la habitación.

-Todo está listo, ahora podemos ir a casa. – A dos metros de la blanca puerta de madera hay una silla de ruedas que la pelinegra mantiene firmemente sujeta para que puedas sentarte. No lo haces, te has sentido lo suficientemente inútil las últimas horas como para subir a eso. Te sientes bien a pesar del pequeño dolor de cabeza que ha conllevado recordar parte de tu pasado. El dolor de crear una mentira que pueda explicar una parte de tu vida, un juego cruel de tu mente para hacerte sufrir. Has sufrido dos terribles conmociones, quizá mañana te despiertes con una nueva identidad.

-Puedo caminar. – Ellas te observan escépticas. – Me siento bien, enserio. – Sus miradas no cambian, entiendes que si sigues por el mismo camino terminaras sentada en esa cosa sintiéndote mucho más miserable de lo que ya te sientes así que decides cambiar ligeramente la forma de pedírselos. – Déjenme intentarlo, me he sentido más inútil las últimas horas que en toda mi vida. – Vanille frunce el entrecejo mientras abre ligeramente la boca.

-¿Cómo puedes sentirte inútil luego de salvar mi vida? – Ruedas los ojos antes de responder.

-No puedo recordar totalmente ese hecho, no aún. – Dices la verdad incluso cuando el color de su cabello te sigue recordando al fuego, por momento puedes sentir el calor de las llamas envolviéndote aunque tal vez te está dando un poco de fiebre. – Me refiero a las últimas horas desde que desperté en el hospital.

-Si es así ¿cómo puedes sentirte más inútil que en toda tu vida si no la recuerdas? – Cometiste un gran error, te pusiste la soga al cuello y sólo te queda una opción. No estás muy segura de querer utilizarla pero no quieres subir a la silla.

-Por favor. - Tu voz está cargada de súplica, por la mirada que te dedican ambas mujeres ese sentimiento también se ve reflejada en tus ojos. Fang suspira bajando los hombros en señal de derrota. Finalmente ganaste la guerra.

-Bien, de todas maneras Snow ya está esperándonos. – No te interesa saber quién es Snow, ya le conocerás cuando llegues a la entrada de momento estás encaminando la marcha hacia la salida sin embargo Vanille corrige el rumbo de tus pasos un par de veces ya que como era de suponerse; tampoco conoces el hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>The Brightness of An Angel: <strong>Lightning siente una extraña mezcla de terror e intriga, el por qué siente terror será revelado proximamente. Por ahora es bueno que no me odies, cuando lo hagas te convertirás en mi ángel de la muerte, sólo te falta una máscara y en vez de un hacha una cierra electrica, no espera, ese Jason xD Que más me queda por decir, nuevamente Feliz cumpleaños¡ ^^

**utau-mizuki: **Veamos primero como reacciona a la verdad, luego al dolor que esto produce y finalmente a las consecuencias de su realidad así como las de sus actos. No, no, no, no he considerado la idea de un trío y sinceramente no lo haré al menos para esta historia. Ni siquiera estoy segura de unir a Lightning con Vanille ¬¬ eso lo decidiré cuando llegue el momento a pesar de que parece que hay avances en su "relación" Espero que te gusten los capítulos y me gustaría saber que crees que es lo que causa el terror en Lightning y su relación con la pelirroja.

* * *

><p><strong>Pues espero les haya gustado si quieren leer más sencillamente den click en Next. xD Nos veremos en el otro capítulo.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Les dije que nos íbamos a ver o a leer. Espero lo disfruten xD.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo V.<p>

Has llegado a una hermosa y pequeña casa que te resulta realmente acogedora. Has conocido también a Snow, un hombre alto, fornido, de cabello rubio que a las bellas mujeres que serán tus anfitrionas parece caerles bien sin embargo a ti te ha resultado exasperando su inmadurez. Algo extraño teniendo en cuenta que Vanille es mucho más infantil y no ha llegado a exasperarte… todavía. De todas maneras intentas mantenerte calmada.

Estás comiendo junto a ellos, escuchas su conversación, sus risas e inevitablemente las preguntas de tu pasado llegan a tu mente. No sabes si en algún momento de tu vida disfrutaste una comida como esa donde las risas abundan y no existen los silencios incómodos. Te resulta relajante estar ahí a pesar de las constantes bromas en las que eres la víctima. Debes aprender a identificarlas para no caer en ellas y volverte el origen de las risas aunque tampoco te molesta demasiado.

Observas los rostros de tus tres acompañantes, primero el de Snow. Es fuerte indudablemente sin embargo en sus ojos puedes leer cuan tranquilamente lleva la vida. Algo te dice que es leal a aquellas personas a las cuales ama y que haría cualquier cosa para mantenerse junto a ellas e incluso daría su vida por salvarles.

Luego está Fang, no sabes cuál es la relación que mantiene con la pelirroja que está sentada a tu lado. Quizá sean amigas, hermanas o algo más. Su mirada refleja una gran experiencia ganada con el paso de los años y el arduo trabajo que debe desempeñar día a día para darle lo mejor a la pequeña Vanille. Entendiste desde el principio que entre ellas existe una conexión especial, ambas buscan lo mejor para la otra, se complementan equilibradamente como el ying al yang. Oerba Yung Fang simplemente desea una cosa, que la menor sea feliz. Por eso admite que estés ahí.

Al final observas a la pelirroja. Su mirada no sólo refleja alegría y entusiasmo, cuando te atreves a traspasar el miedo que te causan sus ojos puedes ver en ellos un sentimiento oculto. No puedes identificarlo, no es preocupación, no es algo tan simple. Su sonrisa permanente es una máscara falsa que utiliza para mantener tranquila a la pelinegra. Te intriga ese hecho, esa simple sombra que oscurece su mirar fue parte de lo que llamó tu atención desde un principio. A veces Vanille busca tu rostro, te observa para comprobar que estés bien, te sonríe para darte ánimo y en verdad te hace sentir bien. Parece como si una corriente eléctrica inundara tu cuerpo hasta detenerse en tu corazón calentándolo.

Luego te observas a ti misma, lo poco que puedes ver sin un espejo. Ves tus brazos desnudos, están llenos de incontables cicatrices al igual que tus manos. Aparentemente tu trabajo no es sencillo. Tus manos también tienen marcas que son mucho más visibles, algunas de ellas incluso son recientes, tal vez ocasionadas por la explosión. Notas que tus muñecas tienen una gruesa línea marcada, como si hubieses tenido puestas un par de pulseras en extremo ajustadas. Tocas suavemente las líneas rojas y cierras los ojos pues incluso el suave roce te causa dolor.

Ocultas ese sentimiento bajo una cara de inexpresividad, transformas un gesto de dolor en uno de cansancio que tus tres acompañantes notan. Pronto quieren conducirte a una habitación pero nuevamente te niegas y utilizando la suplica consigues hacerte del sillón. Antes de que Fang y Vanille se retiren a su habitación para brindarte un poco de silencio la joven pelirroja se acerca y te da un abrazo al que no sabes cómo responder. Simplemente te quedas inmóvil.

Te quedas en medio de la sala sin saber qué hacer. Tu cuerpo demanda un poco de descanso pero tú tienes miedo de dormir, no quieres revivir el sueño de la noche anterior. No quieres sentir la desesperación de perder a tu hermana entre el calor abrazador del fuego y humo de tabaco. No quieres correr eternamente sin alcanzar nunca la verdad. No lo que tu mente a creado. Pocos minutos bastaron para crearte una aberración a la sangre, a la tuya y de los demás.

Cierras los ojos, te acomodas en el sillón. EL peso de tu cuerpo se evapora dándote la sensación de flotar sobre las olas del mar. Escuchas el sonido de la nada, no te produce miedo sino paz. A lo lejos crees escuchas el cantar de algunas aves, se siente bien. Ahí no existe nada más que tú, el mar y la naturaleza. El agua acaricia tu cuerpo, luego un par de manos se deslizan sobre tu piel dándote una sensación desagradable. Aquel diminuto acto rompe tu tranquilidad.

Intentas abrir los ojos ya sea para ver quién se atreve a sujetarte o para despertar sin embargo antes de que tus orbes azules se abran aquellas manos te sumergen en el agua salada del mar. Quieres respirar, luchas contra el instinto para evitar que el agua entre a tus pulmones sin embargo tu propia naturaleza te traiciona, abres la boca y el agua entra, la sal quema tu garganta, quema tus pulmones hasta llevarte de nuevo a la inconsciencia.

Todo se ha vuelto negro, el silencio ya no es tranquilo pues escuchas una respiración demasiado cerca, no puedes ver a nadie pero sabes que alguien te observa. Quieres gritar, huir, pero no puedes siquiera moverte, tus brazos se mantienen sostenidos sobre tu cabeza haciéndote imposible moverte de cualquier manera. Ese sitio huele a cerveza y a sudor.

A lo lejos puedes ver nuevamente a Serah quién te observa con dolor, tristeza. No la ves como una niña, no la ves como el bebé de a fotografía. En ese instante ya es una joven, sus ojos azules son parecidos a los tuyos sólo que el azul es ligeramente más intenso. Sus rosados cabellos caen libremente sobre sus hombros aunque no son ondulados como los tuyos sino más bien lacios. Se acerca a ti, quiere acariciar tu rostro, casi lo hace pero antes de que puedas percibir el calor de su piel, desaparece. Todo lo hace, tus ojos se abren para encontrarse con las penumbras de una sala.

Estás temblando incontrolablemente, te sientas al borde del sillón mientras despejas tu mente. Observas a tu alrededor recordando en donde te encuentras. El día ya ha sido sustituido por la noche y un reloj cercano te indica que va a dar la medianoche. No quieres volver a dormir, el cansancio se ha ido gracias a que has dormido el día entero.

Te levantas sintiendo como tu cuerpo te reclama, a pesar de que ya no tienes sueño tu cuerpo aún se encuentra adolorido. Escuchas un sonido lejano que te parece familiar, no es el silencio ni tampoco las manecillas del reloj. Es un sonido apagado por las paredes, te acercas a una ventana para intentar distinguir el origen. Abres las cortinas para encontrarte con un maravilloso cielo estrellado junto con la luna llena sin embargo al bajar un poco la mirada se encuentra el lugar de donde proviene aquel sonido. El mar es apenas visible en medio de la oscuridad pero te hace sonreír. Las estrellas se reflejan en su inmensidad así que no sabes dónde terminar el cielo e iniciar el mar.

-¿One - san? – Una dulce voz te hace voltear para encontrarte de frente con una somnolienta Vanille.

-No te preocupes, todo está bien. Vuelve a dormir. – Te confunde un poco el cambio de honorífico pero no por eso te desagrada de hecho quieres ser la persona que descubra lo que hay detrás de esa mirada. Quieres ser salvada nuevamente y salvar a ambas mujeres a la vez. Quizá en algún momento tengas la oportunidad de hacerlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Sin más me despido diciéndoles que dejen RR. Cualquier duda o sugerencia ya saben también en RR.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Siento mucho la tardanza, recientemente mi inspiración se fue de vacaciones y recién se digno a regresar además de mi también reciente trauma por los Juegos del Hambre, tuve que leerme la trilogía e ir al cine para poder estar en paz conmigo misma. Aún así espero disfruten del capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VI.<strong>

Han pasado cerca de dos semanas desde tu llegada a la casa de Fang y Vanille. Te has divertido a lo largo de ese tiempo sin embargo las pesadillas se hacen presentes día a día y no importa cuántos esfuerzos hagas no puedes recordar. No has podido desenredar la maraña de recuerdos que te persiguen noche a noche impidiéndote dormir tranquilamente.

A veces cuando observas un objeto, alguna escena quieres recordar pues sientes que hay algo relacionado a eso pero te mantienes en la misma nube, en la misma bruma que te impide averiguar algo más sobre tu vida. Ya no sabes si es de forma inconsciente o lo haces porque no quieres saber, no sabes si tanto le temes al pasado que quieres dejarlo ahí.

Es verdad que los recuerdos te atormentan continuamente pero aún así sigues encontrándole sentido a tu vida, no quieres vivir por siempre bajo esa espesa capa de olvido, por primera vez en esas dos semanas tienes el valor de querer descubrir quién eres sin importar lo cruel que pueda resultar la verdad. Tienes una pequeña escena del pasado, estás segura de ello sin embargo necesitas algo más, necesitas recordar el por qué de tus acciones despiadadas. En este momento no puedes verte en el cuerpo de esa mujer, no puedes verte como Lightning matando a un hombre indefenso.

Incluso en estos quince días has sentido más de una vez que tu nombre no te pertenece, incluso en este mismo instante sientes que Lightning no es tu verdadero nombre. Comprendes que un relámpago no puede proteger sólo destruye, esa imagen, ese recuerdo te lo confirma cada vez que lo llevas a la mente sin embargo Vanille te hace saber cada que puede cuán agradecida está ya que salvaste su vida. Salvaste también la vida de una pequeña niña cuyo rostro sigue oculto.

Has comprendido que no eres como esa persona que vive en tus recuerdos, eres alguien completamente diferente. Tienes emociones como podría tenerlas cualquiera pero aquella persona llamada Lightning no es más que una máquina para asesinar, una simple arma, un simple objeto como el que antes se mantenía resguardado en el estuche negro.

Estás en el sillón con las piernas pegadas al pecho, la barbilla recargada en tus rodillas mientras inspeccionas nuevamente la tarjeta de crédito intentando recordar el código que te dará acceso al contenido. Hay momentos en los que te sumes en tus propios pensamientos hasta que algo o alguien te saca de tu propio mundo sin embargo cuando escuchas la puerta abrirse no sales sino que regresas en el tiempo a uno de los momentos que marcaron tu vida.

Flash Back.

Vas caminando alegremente por la calle tomando la mano de tu madre al igual que la de tu hermana pequeña. Proteges a la pequeña Serah como lo has hecho desde un principio, es muy pequeña pues apenas tiene cinco años, quizá tú tampoco eres demasiado grande pero al menos te crees lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerla de las cosas cotidianas con las que pudiese enfrentarse y hacerse daño. Tu madre te sonríe, le devuelves el gesto mientras entran en la gran casa en la que vives. Tienes una hermosa familia y día a día la felicidad que habita dentro de ti crece.

Al entrar escuchas a dos hombres conversando, uno de ellos es tu padre. Corres a abrazarlo mientras él le dirige una mirada a su esposa llena de terror. No lo comprendes en ese instante, no sabes lo que va a ocurrir, te concentras en el hecho de sentir los fuertes brazos de tu padre rodeándote. Su cálido abrazo es la mejor bienvenida que tienes luego de un largo día en la escuela. A pesar de que te esfuerzas no eres capaz de conseguir más amigos pero no te importa.

El extraño hombre se acerca cuando rompes el abrazo con tu progenitor, toma una de tus manos y te saluda. Sus ojos negros te producen miedo al igual que la enorme cicatriz que marca la mitad de su rostro. Parece un largo corte producido por una navaja. Te cuesta desviar la mirada de ese defecto incluso cuando saca un arma y la apunta directamente a tu sien. No comprendes del todo la situación por lo que no tienes miedo.

Escuchas a tu madre gritar sin embargo el hombre te toma por el cuello llevándote hacia la sala. Tu familia te sigue y pronto los cuatro están sentados en el sillón. Observas la desesperación en los rostros de tus padres, sabes que nada está bien e incluso la pequeña Serah comienza a llorar desconsoladamente sin que tu madre pueda evitarlo.

-Te advertí que no jugaras con nosotros Farron. – El hombre sonríe de medio lado, tiemblas ante su mirada penetrante que se fija nuevamente en ti. Quieres gritar pero de pronto el arma parece más real que nunca, entiendes que si te atreves a pedir auxilio tu familia sufrirá un horrible fin aunque claro no sabes que lo hará de todas formas.

-Por favor, déjalas ir. Esto es entre tú y yo. – El extraño ríe a carcajadas.

-¿Me está rogando comandante Farron? Lamento decirle que ya es demasiado tarde para eso, dejar que su familia viva es una gran ventaja. Tu vida no significa nada, quiero ver el sufrimiento en tu mirada antes de que fallezcas. Todo esto es tu culpa, tenías que dejarnos en paz pero tu orgullo te obligó a seguir adelante. Yo sólo estoy aquí para terminar lo que tú iniciaste. Mataste a tu familia en el momento en que decidiste perseguirme por todo Bodhum. – El hombre obliga a tu madre a pararse y entonces tomas a Serah. La acercas más a tu pecho, no importa lo que te suceda no dejarás que nadie le haga daño. – Las damas primero. – En un instante tu madre está arrodillada en el centro de la sala, las lágrimas se deslizan lentamente por sus mejillas y pronto también por las tuyas.

-Las amo. – Puedes leer esas palabras de sus labios antes de que un disparo surque el aire. Se escucha apenas como un soplo de viento cruzando el silencio pero es la muerte que viaja rápidamente hasta destruirte.

Tu padre intenta acercarse pero un nuevo tiro acaba con su vida. Quieres gritar, lo intentas pero el dolor se ha quedado en tu garganta ahogando todo atisbo de voz. Ves como la alfombra se mancha de sangre, se tiñe de un intenso color carmesí. No te percatas de que aquel hombre extraño ya está frente a ti, intenta arrebatarte a tu hermana pequeña pero te aferras a ella con tanta intensidad que para arrancarla de tus brazos necesita golpearte con la culata del arma.

Te empuja y quedas detrás del sillón, apenas puedes ver la escena, todo parece transcurrir en un silencio aterrador. Apenas puedes escuchar los suaves sollozos de tu hermana hasta que de un momento a otro el silencio regresa dejándote saber que ya nada queda de tu familia. La oscuridad te envuelve, te asecha, te ahoga como una serpiente enroscándose en tu cuello hasta el punto de robarte el aliento, la vida. Las lágrimas salen incontenibles, una tras otra pues es el único modo en el que puedes liberar tu dolor, tu frustración, tu impotencia.

Te mueves lentamente, te escondes en las sombras de una esquina intentando escapar a tu cruel destino. Él sabe que estás ahí, entiende que no ha terminado el trabajo por completo pero simplemente parece ignorarte por unos instantes. Lentamente toma el cuerpo de tu hermana y lo saca de la casa, poco después dos hombres fornidos hacen lo mismo con tus padres en un vano intento de limpiar la escena del crimen. Tienes la opción de huir sin embargo el miedo te ha hecho presa a tal grado que ni siquiera tienes voluntad para moverte. Respirar por necesidad y no porque quieras hacerlo, en ese momento no le temes a la muerte ya que sería la opción indicada para dejar de sufrir.

Lamentablemente sabes dentro de ti por qué te dejaron con vida, sufrirás el precio de lo que hizo tu padre incluso si no sabes lo que fue. Temes enfrentarte a ese infierno sola, temes olvidarlos en algún momento cuando los años sigan su curso y seas sometida a incontables sesiones de tortura hasta que olvides incluso quién eres en ese momento.

Aquellos hombres no saquearon tu casa pero te robaron una familia, la felicidad, quizá la identidad y lo más importante es que con sólo siete años presenciaste la muerte de todos a los que amabas perdiendo así la inocencia.

Fin Flash Back.

Estás temblando cuando el recuerdo finaliza, la tarjeta cae de tus manos con un débil sonido. Vanille se acerca a ti, su rostro muestra una enorme preocupación pero no lo notas pues sigues sumida en la oscuridad de tu pasado. La pelirroja se acerca lentamente, mueve una mano frente a ti en un intento de atraer tu atención y lo logra.

No te detienes a pensar en tus actos cuando observas sus verdes orbes, no le temes en ese instante, la necesitas en un sentido que jamás aceptarías de ser cualquier otro momento pero estás ahí, en medio de la sala con un inmenso temor y necesitas de alguien que te haga sentir segura. No importa quién pero necesitas que alguien te brinde una de las protecciones más débiles físicamente pero enormes cuando al espíritu se refiere. No lo piensas, actúas impulsivamente abrazando a la pelirroja quién un poco sorprendida corresponde el gesto.

Para tu sorpresa y la sorpresa de ambas mujeres empiezas a llorar. No es como aquella vez en el hospital donde las lágrimas salieron de forma inconsciente antes de que despertaras gritando el nombre de tu hermana. Esta vez tienes completo control de tus facultados, estás en la realidad y las lágrimas van acompañadas de sonoros sollozos desesperados pues ahora comprendes que jamás podrás recuperar esa parte de tu vida incluso aunque recuperes la memoria en su totalidad. ¿Por qué debes seguir viviendo cuándo ya no tienes un motivo para hacerlo?

* * *

><p><strong>utau-mizuki: <strong>Siento lo de la poca información T_T pero todo debe llevar un tiempo. Sobre tus hipótesis son bastante buenas pero ya veremos si son verdaderas. Lo único que puedo adelantarte con respecto a eso es que si bien el cabello de Vanille le recuerda al fuego eso no influye en el temor que le causa aunque parezca irónico debido a que en sus anteriores "recuerdos" el fuego era un elemento que aparece continuamente pero ya explicaré a que se refiere todo eso, las causas de todo pero como dije anteriormente todo a su tiempo. ^^

No te enojes con la página, sé que a veces está un poco loca pero supuse lo de los capítulos. No te preocupes ^^ bueno eso de recordar a Serah... digamos que es sólo una suposición de como se vería, quizá con la nueva información obtenida de su pasado pueda quitarse el polvo de una parte de su vida. Una parte sumamente dolorosa que será el pie para descubrir lo que la convirtió en ese ser cruel y despiadado. Espero te haya gustado la actualización y gracias por ser sumamente paciente en esperar mi tardada continuación. ^^

**The Brightness of An Angel: **Realmente no sé cómo contestar a tu comentario. Me dejó un poco confundida y quizá con una sensación que no puedo (o no quiero) explicar. Bueno, si es verdad que no volverás a comentar entonces es mejor que aproveche esta oportunidad de responderte por última vez.

¿Qué puedo decirte? No sé muy bien cómo empezar pero creo que lo más adecuado sería con un enorme gracias. Ya lo he dicho anteriormente pero aquí volveré a repetirlo, tú fuiste la persona que me apoyó en mis inicios en Final Fantasy. Me impulsaste a seguir adelante incluso si no te diste cuenta, por eso sigo aquí en este instante escribiendo sobre las parejas que me gustan, y ahora escribo disfrutando un poco más cada palabra, cada letra.

Fueron tus comentarios los primeros en hacerme sonreír con sinceridad puesto que anteriormente había escrito una historia con bastante éxito en otro fandom y sin embargo me siento más feliz aquí porque disfruto más esta pareja. Yo nunca he pedido grandes críticas porque todos tenemos opiniones diferentes, lo que a muchos puede gustarles nosotros podemos odiarlo. Para mí todo comentario es perfecto, diferentes maneras de ver un mismo trabajo a veces para bien a veces para mal pero aún así significa que esa persona se tomó el tiempo para leerlo.

Así que nuevamente gracias por estar ahí siempre y te agradezco de antemano si es que seguirás leyendo aunque yo no pueda percatarme de ello. Me reí mucho con tus comentarios y espero algún día volver a saber de ti. Lo único que me queda por decir es que ha sido todo un placer conocerte aunque fueran sólo algunos intercambios de palabras a través de esta red. Espero que siempre te encuentres bien, hermosa. Cuídate siempre, besos.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. Gracias por leer.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh sí, aquí también hay doble actualización. Pero no se acostumbren ¬¬.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VII.<strong>

Tardas varios minutos en recuperar el control sobre tu cuerpo. Cuando el llanto cesó vinieron incontrolables temblores que la pelirroja se esforzó en dispersar. Respiras profundamente inundándote con su aroma, olvidando por un instante el miedo que te causa. Quieres olvidar totalmente aquellas escenas nuevamente sin embargo no hay opción aparente más que enfrentarte a la cruda realidad. El apellido de tu padre se repite una y otra vez en tu mente hasta que te percatas del gran apoyo que puede ser ese dato para encontrar la verdad de tu historia. Incluso cuando el corazón te duele al conocer la cruda realidad, sigues buscando una verdad más completa.

Tienes dos hechos tan separados uno de otro. Te ves matando a un hombre, no sabes si es inocente o no aunque eso no te hace dueña de su vida o su muerte, y en otra instancia recuerdas tu niñez cuando eras todavía una creatura inocente. Entiendes perfectamente que esos dos hechos están relacionados pero esa línea que une las dos partes sigue oculta.

-¿Te sientes mejor Lightning? – La voz de Fang te hace observarla. Asientes con la cabeza mientras regresas a ser esa persona fría y distante a la que ellas conocieron. Cubres tu rostro con las manos sintiendo el calor de tus mejillas. Vanille te acaricia un poco el cabello. Es extraño pero no te molesta su contacto, ya ni siquiera es incómodo.

Observas sus ojos intentando descubrir por qué en un principio te causaban tanto miedo. Lamentablemente no basta con esforzarte al máximo porque ese motivo se niega a revelarse ante tus ojos. Respiras profundamente sintiendo como el aire cálido llena tus pulmones. Contienes la respiración por un par de segundos para luego dejarla escapar muy lentamente. Limpias todo rastro de lágrimas que pueda quedar en tu rostro y entonces te levantas. Estiras los músculos de tu cuerpo y acto seguido te inclinas para recoger la tarjeta que minutos antes dejaste caer.

En el preciso momento en que tus dedos hacen contacto con el trozo de plástico hay algo que se revela en tu interior. En el número de serie que la tarjeta muestra al frente hay algo que te llama la atención. De los números marcados cuatro son los que llaman tu atención. Se han acomodado de tal manera que ahora tienes acceso al contenido de la tarjeta que horas y días antes te había parecido tan inservible. Quizá ya no debas depender de las dos mujeres.

-¿Has recordado algo dentro de tu pequeño momento de histeria? – Te incorporas velozmente guardando la tarjeta en uno de tus bolsillos. Observas directamente los ojos de la pelinegra sin hacer nada más hasta que ella aparta la mirada.

-Mi apellido es Farron. – Necesitas hablar con esa mujer. Sabes que no hay otra alternativa para sacar un poco del dolor que llevas dentro sin embargo no quieres preocupar a la pelirroja. Si actúa como lo tienes planeado, ese pequeño dato será suficiente para que vaya corriendo a la policía en una búsqueda infructuosa de tu hermana. Esperas tener el suficiente tiempo para contar todo lo que sabes a la que parece ser la hermana mayor de Vanille.

-Eso significa que el nombre de tu hermana es Serah Farron ¿cierto? – Volteas hacia la niña brindándole una sonrisa demasiado falsa que afortunadamente ella no nota al verse inmersa en sus pensamientos.

-Sí. – Tu voz es sólo un susurro porque temes que pueda notar la mentira en tu voz o al menos la verdad a medias.

-¡Eso es genial Lightning! ¿Puedes entenderlo? Ahora tenemos suficientes datos para encontrar a tu familia. – Sin que te dé tiempo para decir nada más sale corriendo de la casa en un acto impulsivo. En el escaso tiempo que han compartido has llegado a conocerla lo suficientemente bien para tener una buena idea de cuáles serán sus acciones.

-¿Qué le has ocultado? – Levantas una ceja preguntándole en silencio cómo te ha descubierto tan rápido. – No ha sido difícil. SI tan sólo Vanille se hubiese detenido a mirarte por un segundo se hubiese percatado de la mentira en tu sonrisa. Ese fue un mal detalle Farron, tú no sonríes a menudo y cuando lo haces es apenas visible. – Suspiras rindiéndote al instante pues comprendes que no tiene caso discutir algo que sabes es totalmente cierto. Para tu sorpresa Fang se siente invitándote a hacer lo mismo. Por primera vez desde que llegaste ahí vas a abrirte un poco porque no estás dispuesta a contar absolutamente nada sobre el oscuro pasado de tu vida como asesina. Si eso es realmente lo que eres.

-Recordé mi apellido, eso es innegable sin embargo la situación en la que lo hice no fue la mejor. – Entonces le cuentas los sucesos de tus sueños. Como viste la muerte de tu madre después de que ella te dijera abiertamente que te amaba. Le dices cada palabra recordada, la voz del hombre que acabó con tu familia. Recuerdas nuevamente el golpe que te dio cuando te alejó de tu hermana para siempre. – Ni siquiera estoy segura de hace cuantos años fue. No puedo recordar mi edad en este instante. No sé si aún queden registros de lo que un día fue mi familia.

El temblor regresa a tu cuerpo. Pero ya no tienes ganas de llorar. El cansancio nuevamente te hace su presa. Las noches de insomnio y pesadillas están cobrando su factura. El cuerpo se te hace pesado y tus párpados comienzan a cerrarse en contra de tu propia voluntad. Te obligas a mantenerte despierta por varios minutos más.

-¿Quién te los arrebató? – Fang parece estar compartiendo tu mismo dolor y comprendes en ese instante por qué se empeña tanto en proteger a Vanille. Ambas perdieron todo lo que pudieron tener alguna vez. Entiendes que la sombra en los ojos de la pelirroja es mucho más que tristeza, es también soledad. Se siente tan sola como tú incluso aunque la pequeña casa se llenara de gente al máximo. Hay vacíos que nadie puede llenar. Hay espacios que se vuelve eternos.

-No lo sé. Es poco lo que he recordado. Nada verdaderamente significativo. – La pelinegra mantiene el silencio por algunos instantes, no sabe qué decir. Antes de que puedas entrar en la inconsciencia la puerta se abre.

Ves una cabellera roja casi anaranjada atravesar la puerta. Sus ojos están llenos de tristeza. Descubrió la verdad tras tus palabras. Se sienta a tu lado sin decir palabra. La observas sin atreverte a hablar. Cuando su mirada encuentra la tuya se arroja a tus brazos. Abres los ojos sorprendida porque esa es una reacción que no pudiste prever.

-Lo siento Lightning. – Escuchar ese nombre cada vez te parece menos adecuado. Preferirías ser llamada por tu apellido. Aunque claro, eso es algo que no puedes decirle a la niña entre tus brazos porque significaría contarle lo mismo que le has dicho a Fang. Sabes que sufrirá con cada una de tus palabras e incluso recordará sus propias pérdidas o mejor dicho las volverá a sentir. Piensas que el destino es curioso puesto que las tres están parcialmente rotas y están ahí, unidas como si pudiesen repararse las unas a las otras. – Lo único que pude encontrar fue esto.

-¿Qué es? – Tomas el objeto que te extiende para darte cuenta de que es un ejemplar de un periódico. Está amarillento por el tiempo. La fecha marca que el lamentable suceso ocurrió catorce años atrás.

Lees lentamente el contenido. El sargento Farron y familia murieron en un atentado. No hubo ningún sobreviviente de la cruel masacre. Desafortunadamente no se encontraron los cuerpos. No hubo detenidos ya que la casa sucumbió ante el fuego que probablemente el asesino provocó para eliminar cualquier rastro de su presencia. El cuerpo de Guardianes hará un homenaje en honor de uno de los mejores soldados que tuvo y una placa será colocada en la entrada del cuartel general para que los nuevos soldados puedan apreciarla. El sargento Farron ha sido de gran ayuda para la ciudad ya que ha detenido a más de setenta delincuentes dentro de las continuas listas de los más buscados.

Un escalofrío recorre tu cuerpo al leer esa vil mentira. No todos los miembros de tu familia desaparecieron ese día. Aún quedas tú aunque aparentemente nadie te recuerda. Vanille intenta descifrar tus reacciones porque no sabe que tú ya conocías la mayoría de esos hechos. Comienzas a temblar violentamente olvidando la tristeza que minutos antes te recorría. Incluso necesitas respirar por la boca ya que sientes que el aire que entra en tus pulmones no es suficiente para mantenerte viva. La pelirroja te toma del brazo pero en el momento en que observas directamente sus ojos el miedo regresa. Un agudo dolor cruza tu cabeza de forma cruel y te llevas una mano a ella.

Pasan escasos segundos cuando el dolor se hace insoportable haciéndote caer de rodillas. Luego caes en una profunda inconsciencia que te libera del sufrimiento. Es un espacio en negro que realmente agradeces.

Abres los ojos lentamente, temiendo encontrarte de golpe con la realidad pero no es así. Estás en medio de un jardín que se te hace vagamente familiar. Hay una enorme fuente en el centro y ahí, de pie está tu hermana con una media sonrisa. Comienzas a caminar en su dirección pero cada paso parece tan corto que nunca llegas a acercarte ni siquiera un poco. Ya no hay fuego ni explosiones, tampoco el aroma a gasolina. De hecho puedes sentir una fresca brisa acariciar tu rostro, puedes inhalar el aroma dulce de las flores. Te desespera la situación y empiezas a correr. Esa acción es el detonante de todo, escuchas una explosión tan cercana que el sonido resulta atronador. El fuego consume las flores, los árboles y empieza a cerrarse a tu alrededor. El humo se vuelve increíblemente denso por lo que apenas puedes ver a unos centímetros frente a ti. Te arden los ojos y apenas puedes respirar. Tus pulmones comienzan a doler.

Serah parece ser consumida por el fuego en la lejanía, ese hecho te da fuerza para intentar continuar. Quieres seguir adelante, alcanzarla finalmente, tomar su mano y decirle que todo estará bien. Quieres decirle que al menos ahora todo estará bien porque luego de tantos años ustedes estarán juntas de nuevo.

Una mano se posa sobre tu hombro haciendo que tu intento de alcanzar a Serah se detenga. Volteas lentamente imaginando con quién puedes encontrarte. Te sorprende verte reflejada en unos ojos tan azules como los tuyos. Reconoces el rostro inmediatamente. En las últimas horas lo has visto más de una vez, hay algo mal en ese sueño. Comprendes que no puede ser real si tu padre está ahí. Es entendible si tu hermana lo está porque quizá ella siga viva, incluso si has recordado ese fatídico día no puedes asegurar que viste cuando la mataron. En parte el sillón te bloqueó la visión y en parte lo hizo el hombre ya que se colocó entre tu hermana y tu campo de visión.

Sin embargo el hombre que tienes frente a ti está en una situación diferente puesto que tú viste perfectamente cuando le dispararon. Viste el momento en que cayó inerte al piso mientras la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo. Él no está vivo.

-Quizá haya muerto mi cuerpo pero mi recuerdo siempre vivirá en ti. – El general Farron te sonríe y sin poder evitarlo te lanzas a sus brazos olvidando que el siempre fue un poco frío. Para tu sorpresa él corresponde el gesto.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no puedo alcanzar a Serah? ¿Por qué todo esto no tiene sentido? – Tu padre te sonríe mientras levanta una mano indicando que dejes de hacer tantas preguntas. El fuego, el humo y las explosiones siguen a tu alrededor pero de pronto es como si no escucharas nada más que la voz del hombre que tienes en frente. Es como si no sintieras nada más que el peso de su mano sobre tu hombro. De pronto él se convirtió en tu mundo.

-Todo esto tiene un sentido pero hay tantos elementos en esto que no puedes verlo. Si quieres entenderlo tienes que ir por partes, dividir cada hecho para que el rompecabezas en que se convirtió tu vida vaya tomando forma. – Ambos comienzan a abrirse paso hasta donde se encuentra Serah, tienes miedo de que todo desaparezca antes de poder tocarla. – Dime, Claire ¿qué estabas intentando hacer antes de que llegara?

Te sorprende que te diga Claire pero en el momento en que lo escuchas sabes que ese es tu nombre real. No Lightning, Claire Farron es lo que se siente tan propio. Es lo que se siente realmente bien. Te concentras en la pregunta que se te ha hecho. Observas a Serah que ahora parece tan cercana y aún así no te atreves a tocarla por miedo.

-Estaba intentando alcanzar a Serah. – Tu padre asiente más no dice palabra alguna. Suelta tu hombro para tomar a tu pequeña hermana. Parece de aproximadamente catorce o quizá quince años. Su mirada no te deja partir.

-¿Qué ves en ella? – La observas intentando descifrar la pregunta. Ves a una joven por supuesto. Ves también a tu hermana. Pero sobre eso ves cómo es ella. Su mirada dulce, la sonrisa tierna incluso su pose, con los brazos tras la espalda, denota una gran inocencia. Es una niña, como tú lo fuiste en algún momento, antes de que tus padres murieran llevándose consigo toda tu felicidad. – Déjame cambiar la pregunta, ¿es realmente quién tú crees?

No comprendes el significado de esa última cuestión, frunces ligeramente el entrecejo antes de volver la vista a la pelirrosa frente a ti. Quieres descubrir a qué se refiere tu padre, vas a contestas con un rotundo sí porque por un instante sigues creyendo que es tu pequeña hermana hasta que te ves reflejada en sus ojos. Quizá sean diferentes físicamente pero siguen siendo la misma persona. Eres tú cuando la inocencia aún estaba dentro de ti.

-Soy… yo. – El miedo ha cobrado un nuevo significado puesto que no le temes al fuego o a la muerte. Ahora realmente le temes a tu pasado porque sabes que hay algo horrible en él. La amnesia esconde algo tan grave que destruyó todo atisbo de ternura, todo rastro de la inocencia que poseías en ese instante para convertirte en la asesina despiadada que observaste días antes. Retrocedes algunos pasos como si eso pudiese alejarte de la cruda realidad.

-¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué te hiso dejar de ser Claire para convertirte en Lightning? – La pregunta resuena en tu mente una y otra vez. Dejar de ser Claire para convertirte en Lightning.

* * *

><p><strong>utau-mizuki: <strong>¿Es que acaso me espías? ¿Te conozco? xD Vale que a veces soy muy predecible pero creo que no en este fic. Al menos eso espero xD Bien pues ahora Light recibió un poco de ayuda de su padre, o quizá de su subconsciente que quiere ver como su padre. Vale que ni yo estoy del todo segura. xD Ya veremos que hace la pequeña Vanille y obviamente los avances que se den entre esas tres. Aunque no será un trío, eso lo juro. xD

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer. Nos leeremos en el proximo capítulo así que sólo debes dar clic en "next".<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Pues aquí ando subiendo lo que sigue. Espero les guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VIII.<strong>

Despiertas en la cama de un hospital, no sabes lo que ha pasado. No puedes recordar mucho de lo que pasó antes a excepción del artículo de periódico que Vanille te dio. Intentas sentarte en la cama y luego de unos segundos lo consigues. La habitación está sumida en un silencio total puesto que está completamente desierta a excepción de ti.

Cierras los ojos por un instante, no para entrar de nuevo en la inconsciencia sino para recordar el extraño sueño. El recuerdo de tu padre, por absurdo que parezca, te ha ayudado a desvanecer un poco la bruma sobre tu pasado además, te ha dado la pista necesaria para disolver los tormentosos sueños dividiéndolos en lo que realmente son.

Sabes que algo ha pasado, algo realmente horrible que te robo la inocencia que lograste conservar luego de la muerte de tus padres. No tienes más nada con lo que empezar incluso si sabes qué hacer, no tienes idea de qué corresponde a cada recuerdo. Lo mejor será que te aferres a una idea, a un elemento. Partirás de ahí.

-¿Lightning? – Abres los ojos lentamente sin terminar de acostumbrarte a la luz del hospital. Te encuentras de frente con Vanille, sus ojos son tu clave para empezar. Vas a buscar en tus sueños bizarros los elementos que tengan relación con una mirada verde. Lo has decidido porque no quieres temerle más a la niña. No te lo puedes permitir si quieres ayudarla a desvanecer la sombra de tristeza y soledad que se oculta tras su mirada.

-¿Sí? – Quizá lo que recuerdes sea difícil de asimilar. Quizá sea parte del cambio que sufriste pero aún sabiendo que los ojos verdes pueden ser la causa de tu sufrimiento, quieres saberlo. De lo único de lo que estás completamente segura es que no es la mirada verde de Vanille a la que temes. Sólo te recuerda a alguien y ese alguien es a quién de verdad temes.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – La pequeña pelirroja se acerca a tu cama, acomoda un poco tu cabello para luego posar su mano sobre tu frente. No es una caricia. Sólo comprueba que no tengas fiebre. De igual manera su contacto se siente bien.

-Bien, eso creo. La verdad no recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó. – Te rascas la nuca nerviosamente.

-Te desmayaste luego de ver el artículo que llevé a casa. – En ese momento recuerdas todo. El dolor de cabeza agudo, la sensación del piso contra tus rodillas y luego la negrura que dio paso al sueño con tu padre. – Yo no sabía que algo así iba a suceder. ¡Lo lamento tanto! – Esta vez no puedes predecir sus acciones puesto que de un momento a otro la ojiverde se echa a llorar al borde de tu cama. Por un instante no sabes qué hacer pero después recuerdas a tu hermana. Llegan a tu memoria todos esos momentos en los que intentabas consolarla cuando estaba triste o incluso cuando se sentía culpable por cosas que no había hecho. Te preguntas si no estás haciendo lo mismo. Si no estás intentando cargar con la culpa de no poder salvar a tu familia incluso si no era tu responsabilidad.

-Vanille. – Susurras su nombre mientras la obligas a verte a los ojos. Dejas de lado el miedo para observar en la profundidad de su alma. Puedes ver la tristeza en sus ojos aunque esta vez es diferente porque su sufrimiento es por ti. No lo entiendes del todo, pero ella está triste porque tú lo estás. O al menos eso es lo que ella cree. – Todo está bien, no fue tu culpa. – Hablas lentamente intentando que ella entienda. Por supuesto que puede entender lo que le dices pero quieres que realmente sienta cada una de tus palabras y crea en ellas. – Lo que pasó en casa fue una reacción que ni siquiera yo podía prever. Además, ya sabía una parte de lo que estaba en el artículo. – Te sientes culpable al hacer esa confesión por lo que desvías la mirada por un instante sin embargo te obligas a regresarla a la pelirroja.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – Esta vez hay una nueva tristeza en su voz. Le ha dolido que no confiaras en ella.

-Yo… no podía recordar lo que pasó con mi hermana. Necesitaba asegurarme de que Serah también había muerto. – La última palabra es apenas audible pero Vanille consigue escucharla. – Además no quería preocuparte. Aún eres una niña en muchos sentidos pero eres mucho más madura de lo que aparentas. – Te atreves a regalarle una pequeña sonrisa y comprendes lo que te dijo Fang horas atrás. Cuando sonríes de forma sincera no lo haces de forma abierta sino que tus comisuras apenas se levantan un poco. – Lamento no habértelo dicho, en verdad. – Te cuesta decir esas palabras pero es lo que realmente sientes. Eso es lo que la ojiverde necesita para que la tristeza de sus ojos disminuya.

-Aún así, siento lo de tu familia. – No quieres hablar más sobre el tema por lo que mantienes el silencio por algunos minutos hasta que una nueva pregunta llega a tu mente. Observas a la pelirroja y ésta te regresa la mirada.

-¿Cómo llegue al hospital? – La niña pelirroja suelta una pequeña risa que se te hace un tanto nerviosa.

-Bueno, aparte de llamar a emergencias Fang llamó a Snow. Él te subió a la ambulancia aunque fue Fang quién se subió contigo. A mí no me dejaron estar a tu lado porque aún soy una niña. – Hace un puchero que te causa gracia por lo que no puedes evitar reírte un poco. Lo intentas disfrazar con una tos pero no es suficiente para engañar a Vanille.

-Así que Snow ¿eh? – Ella no te contesta sino que te observa tratando de intimidarte pero en el momento en que borras la sonrisa manteniendo un rostro inexpresivo la que se intimida es ella. - ¿Cuándo podré salir?

-¡Aún te faltan varios días One- san! – Vanille se ríe libremente dejándote saber con eso que aún tienes que contestar decenas de preguntas ante los enfermeros y doctores diferentes antes de que te den el alta. Dejas salir un suspiro de resignación mientras te acomodas nuevamente en la cama. Cierras los ojos imaginando volver a casa con Fang, Vanille y por qué no también Snow. A pesar de eso sigues pensando seriamente en golpear el rubio si te hace víctima de otra de sus bromas. – Descansa Lightning. – Imaginas por un momento cómo sería escuchar tu nombre real salir de sus labios, cómo sería recuperar un poco de tu vida gracias a su dulce, y un tanto infantil, voz. Tus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos cuando la sientes depositar un suave beso sobre tu frente más cuando abres los ojos la habitación está desierta. Es igual que como la encontraste cuando abriste los ojos hace algunos minutos.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh vale, que me encanta Vanille xD Si les ha gustado dejad un RR. Gracias a todos por leer.<strong>


End file.
